Happousai legacy(temporary title)
by Dan Inverse
Summary: Why is Happousai so damn pevert??? Could there be another reason?? A SF2 and Ranma cross


Author warning:  
  
* Warning OCC character all over!!! *  
  
* I need more pre-reader!!! Anyone who complain my grammar please instate of just complain be my pre-reader!!! *  
  
* I wish the story is owned by me however it is not even some of the scenes is not mine too except the main core idea so don't bother me!!  
  
  
  
Happousai legacy  
  
A Street fighter and Ranma ½ cross  
  
Furikan high a place full of insane but super power martial artist, among the martial artist the most well known one was a ancient one called Happousai, this is not because the fact he is very powerful or he was age 300 years old. It was because the old man was an extremely pervert man. His constant panties raid in Nerima ward had made him well known among the resident, while his glomped on every beautiful girl he saw didn't help much to build up his reputation. Nearly all female in Nerima hate him and had the order to take him down at sight but no matter what sort of punishment they give him, the old pervert never seems to stopped. But somehow today he finally meets his maker as he was suffering and weakened by unknown reason.  
  
"Woman…woman…I need to glomped woman …to recharged" as the ancient pervert martial artist crawling painfully toward the girls restroom. He cursed the ungrateful heir of his since he knew that boy Ranma must had something to do with the fact every female in the town managed to detect him in ten meter radius even with his advance stealth technique. He felt tired and difficult to breath as time pass.  
  
"Hey! Old freak! How is a day as a saint? Huh?" Ranma was surprised as he saw the old pervert was in pain. Ignoring the fact he was crawling toward the girls restroom while muttering something along the lines about 'silky darlings'. Nevertheless he can see the old pervert was in pain and needed help.  
  
"Old freak! What…what happened to you?" asked Ranma while he picked the old pervert up and slapped his face to keep the old man conscious.  
  
"The master is weaken because lack of woman, He was so pervert that to him glomping woman was like breathing." Explained Soun Tendo as he pop out of nowhere with Genma Saotome.  
  
"Yes! But Tendo but this also our chance to get rid of the master!"  
  
"Why Saotome that is a brilliant idea!"  
  
With a nod both of them set into motion and began to put Happousai in a toxic waste container that they managed to get out of nowhere and put the little old pervert into the container.  
  
//smack// //smack//  
  
"Stop that you two idiots! Can't you see the old man is suffering?" said Ranma as he pound the two anything goes master into unconscious.  
  
"Panties…woman… I NEED WOMAN!" As Happousai began to manifest his aura into dark red. //smack//  
  
"Oh no you don't old freak! Since I can't leave you like this might as well knock you out for the moment and find help." Ranma picked up the ancient master of anything goes and went roof hop back to Doctor Tofu's clinic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In another site of the Nerima in a small café call Nekohanten the 300 years old Amazon matriarch called Cologne as her routine nightly check found something was missing from her collection of artifact and potions. As she identify the lost item, she just sign as she wonder what would her foolish great granddaughter used such item. As procedure she hoop toward her heir to give her a scolding for simply taking her things without asking and find out what had she done with such item? * Who could she use the scene on, surely she would tried it on Son in Law, Mr. Part timer was out since he was still standing here. Lao Tian, she wouldn't would she… *  
  
"Shampoo! Shampoo! Did you used my anti woman scene pack?" asked Cologne  
  
"Great Grandmother, Shampoo gave husband the scene pack…why Great Grandmother asked?" Answer Shampoo as she wondered why her Great Grandmother was so nervous about such useless scene. Cologne in another case her face turned even paler when she heard her heir reply. With her 300 years of experience she remain calm and hold a small hope that her son in law won't used it on the person she think he would used it on. "Shampoo…do you have any idea why son in law need the scene?"  
  
"Shampoo don't know much but heard that husband was going to used it on pervert old man."  
  
"My god! By our ancestor! SHAMPOO gather few of your panties as I prepare our trip to the Tendo dojo!" she than turned toward the hidden weapons master, a teenage half blind boy call Mousse, "Mu Tzu closed the shop Now and prepare all your best weapon! If what my fear come true…we might need all the help we can used!"  
  
"You…you asked me to help in a battle?" as the hidden weapons master asked dumbly as he was surprised that the old ghoul will address him with name.  
  
"YES! Now get going! Time run short even while we are speaking."  
  
** Strange the old ghoul asked help from ME! Of all people she asked me to help. I wonder why the old ghoul was so afraid when the old pervert couldn't cope a feel from a woman? Anywhere this should be interesting. **  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
----------------------  
  
Tendo dojo that night  
  
----------------------  
  
"Ranma, how is grandfather Happousai doing?" Asked Akane in concern as she dragged Ranma back to Happousai's Room after Dr. Tofu went back to his clinic for more equipment.  
  
"He is dying." As Ranma tried to speak in a emotionless tone but fail miserable, although he will never admitted it to anyone, he had grow to like the old man like a playful small brother that he never had a chance to have.  
  
"Dying?! How…how could Happousai die all a sudden? I mean he had survived 300years for god sake how could he just simply die? Answer me!"  
  
"It was partly my fault………"  
  
"Your fault?"  
  
"I used a anti woman scene to teach Happousai a lesson for glomping me but somehow without glomping woman Happousai can't get the life energy he needed to sustain his life and…"  
  
"I-I see…"  
  
"Akane, I want you to go for a rest. I will wake you up if anything happened to the old freak."  
  
"Ok but wake me up if anything happened to Grandfather Happousai, although he is a pervert but I don't really want him to die!"  
  
"Neither do I! Now………" As Ranma suddenly pick Akane up suddenly and jump away from Happousai. Right after he drop down his fiancée he immediately drop into a defense stand. Ranma was getting nervous because never in his life he felt such strong killing aura, and the strangest part is it was coming out from the motionless Happousai. His guts was telling him to used the Saotome final attack and he knew his guts never fail him before, after all with a idiot as a father one must to trust your guts to stay alive.  
  
Akane was furies when Ranma 'molest' her but immediately she understands why Ranma's action as she notice Happousai motionless body began to flare. Even with her level of training she can clearly detect it was a killing aura.  
  
They were more surprises when the ancient anything goes master's body began to float on the air as his dark red aura flare even more brighter. His hair and body grow by second and a moment later, a very naked red hair man stands before them. Every ounce of the red hair man's body shows power and control. It was like dangerous was the word that created just to describe him, especially his glowing red eyes which somehow remind the pigtail martial artist of an predator watching his prey during his training days. It was the same blood trust stare that he saw. Deep down Ranma knew that this man was no longer the pervert old man he knew and this man or monster was far more dangerous than any foe he faced before. By the look on the killing aura only Saffron was like a baby compare to this aura he felt. However unlike Akane who shivering with fear, due to non-stop training Ranma body and mind had stay calm as he asked the man in a demanding tone, "Who are you? Are you still Happousai?"  
  
The man look rather amused at Ranma reaction but he didn't answer the question. He taps his leg in a way as if he was waiting for something to happen. Ranma in another hand was scared; it was the same darkness like feeling during his neko-ken training only darker and many times stronger. For the first time beside of cat the pigtail boy was scared, every moment the pigtail martial artist stay in the same room with him, the more his soul of ice began to slip as he began to lose his calmness. This Happousai seems to radiate darkness and fear by just standing there, however what scare the pigtail martial artist most was the way he look at him. It was like an animal looking at its prey that was weak and helpless. Suddenly without warning the old man set into action as he hand blur and deflect the incoming object.  
  
//Splash//  
  
The object was diverting toward without breaking it into another direction and burst. However the man didn't stop there as he moved, he moved in an inhuman pace even Ranma's Tenshin Amaguriken couldn't hope to compare and to others it was almost like disappear. As he 'reappear' he return with a beaten up badly girl. When everyone that was present clearly see the face of the captive they nearly puke. It was not for the fact that it was Shampoo who is the captive; it was because the way she was beaten that the people inside the room can only identify her as Shampoo though her hair color that was badly tainted with blood. The man looked at her captive as speak for the first time in a sarcastic yet amused tone, "/snicker/ /snicker/ What have we had here? Ku Lon the great Amazon's Matriarch great grand daughter, I must said Ku Lon, you should work more in your tactics department, it was the exact way you used to seal me all those years ago. I can't believe you used those springs again, I expect more from you, do you know that?" After he finished, he began to tighten his grip on the purple hair girl neck and smile as if he enjoyed when the purple hair girl struggle to break free while he face twisted in pain.  
  
Ranma's blood was boiling; he can't believe that there is such man that would attack a woman much less to kill. Happousai or not, he is going to pay for all the pain he infected on his friend. Just about when he was going to launch his assault, a voice stopped him and save the purple hair girl life.  
  
"Akuma release my grand daughter!" as Ku Lon appeared from her hiding place.  
  
"So you finally come Ku Lon, I taught you were too coward to come here!"  
  
TBC  
  
Next: Sakura meet with a red hair woman that used the Shotokan Karate  
  
Author notes: Many thanks to all my pre-reader who give commends and help me out on this story!! 


End file.
